Eremophobia
by ILOVEFANTASY'S
Summary: Most girls would say i have the best life ever  B/c of my grace,  B/c i live in a palace  B/c i get to practically anything i want  But they would never want my life  if they saw what i go through  pain  uselessness  alone and so much more...  like me


Chapter Notes: hope u like

Amber's POV

Pain shot through me making me gasp for air. I stared at my lord whose face was smeared with blood, _my blood._ I quickly looked away not wanting to be slashed again with the whip, instead I glanced at the people that were standing around watching in fear and horror as the whip came down on me. My hands and knees ached from keeping my bloody body off the place floor. I squeezed my eyes tight as the whip repeatedly came down on my back, not being able to hold my self any longer my hands and knees gave way and I dropped to the floor in a heap. I laid there watching as my lord swiftly turns away, not caring if I lived or died. I closed my eyes remembering I was his prize possession, but now since my grace hasn't shown it self to me I'm a disgrace to him. Shockingly I found that I was still able to stand, letting my hair fall into my face I walked away to my room, needing to be alone.

Once I got into my room I walked over to the washing room that I was provided by the king. Filling it with hot water I slowly stripped off my torn and blooded clothes. Looking into the shattered mirror, I saw a girl with pain filled in her eyes, starring back at me. Tearing my eyes away from the fearful sight of my shameful colored eyes, I turned off the water, biting my lip I stepped into the steaming water.

Walking out of the washroom I saw a new dress waiting on my bed. I starred at the dress, I gingerly trailed my pale finger over the soft material, feeling the ruffles and layers and layers of fabric sewn onto the dress. Scowling I pulled it over my head and tied it, looking in the mirror again I noticed how the dress hugged my body in all the right places. Looking down I fingered the material thinking what my lord had in store for me at the party that was going on down stairs..com/fearful_ball/set?id=39742114

Hot tears streamed down my face thinking of what horrifying things he might do to me. I balled up my hands so hard, I couldn't feel my nails biting into my skin no longer instead I felt hot trails stream down my hand dripping onto the marble floor. Taking deep breaths I walked back to the washroom and quickly washed my hands trying to get the blood to stop streaming down my hand. Sniffing a bit I looked at my self one last time, filling up my lungs I slowly released the air looking at my self once more I put on my poker face.

Stepping out of the room I saw one of the guards cautiously make his way over to me, thinking that I might attack him. Rolling my eyes I took the mask from his hand and walked down the hall knowing that's he's following closely behind. I stepped into the noisy ball room, '_why does he keep me? I'm a no body a nothing a graceling without a talent'. _Taking a deep breath I walk into the energy of people squeezing through looking for him knowing that he's waiting for me to be at his side so he can feel proud, strong, and feared by having an unknown graceling with a hidden talent at his side. I finally spotted his lean tall figure in a cluster of people. Walking over to his side I bowed deeply before him, before quickly going to his side where he could show me off to the rest of the world. Standing tall besides him I gracefully walked along side him, but stopped every now and then to talk to a group of people about random things while I remained quiet and observed the party around me.

The long night carried on but I remained at his side wide awake ready for anything to happen. I droned out what he was saying so I didn't hear him say my name of notice that he was trying to get my attention till he placed a rough hand on my shoulder, "Yes my lord?" I said quickly turned my head towards him giving him my full attention.

"I would like you to meet some of my friends." He said gesturing to a group in front of me.

I turned towards them and I lightly bowed before them. "It is an honor to meet you." I said plainly

"The honor is ours," one of the women humbly replied holding out her hand to shake.

I took her hand, but remained quiet. "So have you found out what your grace or gift is yet?" she asked

Shaking my head I replied, "No, sadly it hasn't shown up yet or maybe it has I guess I'll just have to look harder." I said with a hint of sadness.

Frowning she turned to my cousin, but he would never let me call him that, that much he said it was an embarrassment to him so I call him 'king' or 'my lord' (oops I 4got to tell you that, that's her cousin), she leaned in and whispered to him. Frowning he looked at her then at me. Grabbing my hand he pulled me into a room close to the ball room but far enough that barley anyone would hear us. Fear tightened in my chest thinking about the things that he could do or would do to me at the moment. He starred at her for a moment, "Why, Amber it has been 12 years about to be 13 years and your grace has not shown it self?"

"I don't know cousin but it will show it self at some point it can't never shown it self."

"But it has been forever how am, I supposed to train you if you don't even know your own grace."

"Cousin you have given me the strength I need to make sure that the grace will show it self."

"BUT WHAT IF IT ISN'T ENOUGH" he shouted

"Then we will just have to make do." I answered calmly even though I felt like I was on the verge of shouting my self.

"We can't make do I can't have an unknown graced child in my kingdom running around! What would my people think of me or more importantly what would the other kings think of me?"

"I DON'T KNOW! This is not my fault that I was born with an unknown grace!"

"DON'T USE THAT TONE ON ME!"

I felt a sharp sting burn on my face. Tears welled up in my eyes, holding my hand over my cheek I starred at him as he steamed at me. Not standing looking at his face as he screamed at me I looked at the candle, its small flame wavering, I thought of how it would burn my cousin I thought of how I would stand there watching as he stood there screaming in pain. Clenching my teeth I thought of the joy it would bring me to hear him scream in agony like he made me scream. Suddenly he dropped to the floor screaming in pain…. Just like the way he was screaming in my head quickly I stopped thinking about him burning in the fire, and just as I thought he stopped screaming but he was laying on the ground taking shaky breaths. Smirking I told him my theory, "I think I found my grace."

He starred at me a small smile forming on his lips, "better late then ever."

Chapter Notes: soooooo what do you think um i need to figure out what her eye color is pleaz help 2 diff colors pleaz!


End file.
